Son of the Black Dragon
by Diresituation
Summary: Born without chakra Naruto Uzumaki is neglected by his family and villagers, on the night of his escape Naruto is drawn into a portal and sent to Fiore were he meets Acnologia and becomes his Dragon Slayer. Now joined with the members of Fairy Tail Naruto is going to show the people of his former life that he more then just something to be thrown away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who I love so dearly I am going to give you one more challenge fanfiction before I give you people some updates on my existing so hopefully this will hold you guys over for a few days so yeah that is what I am going to do. This is from windstorm16 the same guy who gave me the DxD crossover that I just finished. He has also informed me that in this one there is NO HAREM so anyone wanting a harem go look someplace else because that isn't going to happen in this one. Also I am going to make Naruto a dragon slayer in this one but for what dragon he is going to be learning from, well if you guys read the title then you already have a good guess as to who is going to train him. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Apocalypse Dragon Slayer**

A boy with spikey fire red hair, slightly tanned skin, and violet eyes looked on at the scene in front of him with nothing but content in his eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a short sleeved mesh shirt, dark blue cargo long pants, and black ninja sandals. This is Naruto Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze.

Now you may be wondering why a boy of ten years old was looking at something with that much hate in his eyes well the answer is quite simple. He was born without any chakra at all the night he was born and no matter how hard he tried his family wouldn't help him at all. So he was left to his to train in whatever he needed.

The sight in front of Naruto was with three people one was a girl around his age with golden blond hair, pale skin, three whisker marks on each side of her face, and bright cerulean blue eyes this is Sayuri Namikaze the younger sibling of Naruto Namikaze by three minutes.

The second person was a male with slightly tanned skin, bright cerulean blue eyes, and golden blond hair with two bangs framing each side of his face. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, matching dark blue long pants, and a typical Jounin flak jacket. This is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and father of the Namikaze children.

The final person was a female with waist length blood red hair, deep violet eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a crimson red long sleeved shirt, black Anbu style long pants, and black ninja sandals. This is Kushina Namikaze the wife of Minato Namikaze and mother of Naruto and Sayuri Namikaze.

"Good job Sayuri-chan, pretty soon you'll be the strongest ninja this village has ever seen" Minato said.

"Really dad, do you mean it" Sayuri asked?

"I agree with your father, I doubt we'll even have you in the academy for more than six months before you become a Genin" Kushina said.

"_It's always the same with those two, only caring about their 'princess' just like EVERYONE ELSE in this kami forsaken village" Naruto thought._

You see Naruto wasn't only neglected by his family but the entire village and that meant all the clans as well also forgot about him and neglected him. The best the villagers would ever come to that was saying he was an attention seeking spoiled brat. Naruto really didn't care as he usually went about his day on going to some training ground and continue his Taijutsu training, conditioning his body, and reading up on Kenjutsu styles.

For Naruto's Taijutsu he took up an ancient style named Ansatsuken or Assassin's Fist, it was a style that was in the Sage of the Six Paths area. Though Naruto's was a watered down version seeing as the user needs high levels of murderous intent and Naruto didn't have any so his was like a bastards version but it was still powerful enough to really wreck someone.

Naruto would usually stay in the training ground until real late before getting food and heading to the only source of pleasure and that happen to be his bedroom. Though if you would look in the training ground you would find craters at every single area and most of the wooden stumps destroyed.

Overall Naruto was pretty good at what he needed to do and that was just Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, though Naruto wanted more he wanted to be like everyone else and use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but he knew that it was not meant to be.

The fact that he wasn't born with chakra made him the laughing stock of almost everyone in the village. Usually by the civilians, though Naruto shot back by claiming how pathetic they truly were by having other people protect them while they sit back and enjoy their stupid lives. This got the civilians angry and a few tried to attack Naruto, but after said redhead put a few in the hospital the attacks stopped.

(One year later: October 10th)

Tonight was the birthday party of Sayuri Namikaze and the night of Naruto's escape from the village that wanted nothing to do with him and Naruto wanted nothing to do with them either. So when all the adults talked to one another and the children played their games Naruto snuck into the jutsu vault and grabbed his father two signature jutsu and left through the door seeing as he was basically vanished from people's eyes.

You see the relationship between the people of Konohagakure no Sato and Naruto completely vanished as now he could walk through the streets and no one would even notice him let alone even bat an eyelash at him.

The relationship between his family and the Clans also vanished as they forgot that the redhead was even in the area. Though the only time WHEN they did notice Naruto was when Sayuri and her friends needed a target and then they remembered that Naruto was even a person.

"_I finally did it, now I can finally have a life of my own and have people that will know who and what I am" Naruto thought._

That was the thought of an eleven year old Naruto as he was sprinting through the forest far away from Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto kept on running until a massive light surrounded Naruto and sucked the redhead up into the sky.

(Mountain area: Fiore)

When the light faded Naruto was now looking around in every direction as a new power came flooding into his body like a dam had just broken. For the first time in his life Naruto felt truly alive and happy, though those happy thoughts died as soon as they began.

"**Why is a pathetic piece of meat doing in MY home" a booming voice asked?**

Naruto turned around and saw a massive dragon that was glaring down at him and by the looks of it getting ready to kill.

"I don't really know what I am doing in this place and you know what I really don't give a shit because I am going to live" Naruto said.

"**I highly doubt that, it's very hard for a mouse to survive a cat" the dragon said.**

"Say what you will but even if I am a fucking mouse in this world I am not worthless and I'll show this damn world that I am worth something that is needed" Naruto said.

"**You don't even have the power to do that, for what I can sense you have no worth even being alive compared to me" the dragon shot back.**

"I will get my strength and I will prove to you and my previous life that I am someone that can do the impossible" Naruto said.

"_**I'll give you this you little runt you remind me so much of myself when I was human, I haven't seen that kind of determination flowing through someone's eye since I found the one who trained me" the dragon thought.**_

"**Child tell me your name" the dragon asked?**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you better remember it" Naruto said.

"**Very well Naruto Uzumaki, I am Acnologia the Dragon of Darkness and from this day forward you shall be my student and son" Acnologia said.**

"Very well Acnologia-sensei I will do my best to live up to your expectations" Naruto said.

_(Flashback)_

"_**Tell me child why would I even consider training you in my awesome power" a dragon asked?**_

"_Because when I become the strongest mage alive I'll come back and prove it to you" a human Acnologia said._

_**Ha! You becoming the strongest mage alive is saying that I am the number one strongest dragon to have ever live" the dragon said.**_

"_So are you going to let all the other dragons take on students while you sit in the background stewing in your juices about not having a __**Dragon**__**Slayer **__of your own and watch as time passes you by" Acnologia asked?_

"_**I can see the determination in your eyes young one, I have not seen something like that for as long as I have lived" the dragon said.**_

"_Then train me so I can prove to the world that I am worth something that people will remember when time passes on" Acnologia said._

"_**Tell me child what is your name" the dragon asked?**_

"_My name is Acnologia the orphan who will become the most powerful __**Dragon Slayer **__in Fiore" Acnologia said._

"_**Well Acnologia, my name is Albion the dragon of darkness and from this day forth you will become the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer" Albion said.**_

"_Acnologia the __**Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, **__that has a nice ring to it" Acnologia said._

_(Flashback end)_

"_**What did I tell you Albion, I became the strongest mage and I came back to remind you. Though you are dead now you still moved my dream forward and you just happen to be a small stepping stone to get here you old fool" Acnologia thought.**_

"Well come on Acnologia-sensei I'm waiting or are you scared of me" Naruto taunted.

"_**This brat is so much like me when I was his age it's almost scary, though when I'm done with him this brat will be begging for someone to end his life with all the torture and training I give him" Acnologia thought.**_

"**Alright then brat get ready because these next four years are going to be your worst nightmare dreams come true" Acnologia said.**

(4 years later)

We now find a fifteen year old Naruto wearing a crimson red sleeveless shirt, black cargo long pants, brown shoes, his spikey fire red hair was now down to his mid back, and strapped to his waist is a broadsword that was made from one of Acnologia's teeth with a white grip, a golden guard with two arches, and a silver blade that was sheathed in dark blue sheathe that was gold on the end. (A/N: for the sword think the one Ferris Eris uses in The Legend of Legendary Heroes)

"**Well brat this is it for now all the dragons are leaving, my final order to you is to join a wizard's guild and become even stronger" Acnologia said.**

"Very well Acnologia-sensei and for what it was worth I thank you for everything" Naruto said.

Naruto took off running as his sensei and father flapped his massive wings and began to fly away to parts unknown. Naruto made it to a small town with a train station and that meant people came from all over the place so they would know what the best guild for him to join.

So after talking to a few people he got his answer he would join the Fairy Tail guild as all the people he asked save for one or two people always said that Fairy Tail was the place that most people would want to join. So after walking away he got his train ticket to Magnolia town and when he got in he sat down in an empty car he stared off into space before he heard his car door open.

"Excuse me but do you mind if I sit" a female voice asked?

Naruto looked to his left and spotted a girl around his age with scarlet red hair, slightly tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"By all means help yourself" Naruto said.

"Thank you very much, my name is Erza Scarlet by the way" Erza said.

"Nice to meet you Erza-chan my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto said.

The train started to move and Naruto thanks to Acnologia's telling placed a spell that stopped his motion sickness from even coming up. Erza looked at her fellow redhead and then to the sword that was placed right next to him and then back to Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun what are you doing all the way out here" Erza asked?

"I'm on my way to join Fairy Tail" Naruto said.

"Really that's great, I happen to be a member there myself" Erza said.

"Neat, at least I'll know someone when I get there and I won't be alone" Naruto said.

"I noticed you have a sword are you any good with it" Erza asked?

"Yeah I am, but I bet there are people out in this big wide world that are better at using a sword then me" Naruto said.

"You are kind, to admit something like that" Erza said.

"What about you what kind of magic do you use" Naruto asked?

"I use **Requip magic **and I must say that I am pretty good" Erza said.

"Then I better watch out when I am around you then" Naruto said.

"That depends if you cause damage around the world" Erza said.

"I'll make sure not to anger the great Erza Scarlet" Naruto teased.

"I forgot to ask Naruto-kun, what kind of magic do you use" Erza asked?

"Well I use **Dragon Slayer Magic **and I am pretty damn good at it" Naruto said.

**Attention passengers we will be reaching Magnolia Town shortly for those of you going to Magnolia please be ready to exit the train.**

Naruto and Erza stood up and Naruto strapped his sword back on him and walked off the train when it stopped. Naruto looked around as the people around Magnolia smiled and waved at Erza and himself compared to having people just forget he was even around so that made him happy so he continued walking.

"Well Naruto-kun welcome to Fairy Tail" Erza said.

Naruto smiled as he and Erza walked through the massive doors, what Naruto saw was what someone could only describe as chaos. People fighting and drinking while some just laughed at the stuff happening around them.

"Ah Erza, it would seem you found us a new member" an old man said.

"Yes master Makarov I met him the train after I was on my home from a job and he mentioned he wanted to join Fairy Tail so I brought him" Erza said.

"Well step forward my boy and tell me your name and what color stamp you want" Makarov said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would like a black stamp on my left bicep" Naruto said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto-kun, NOW LETS PARTY" Makarov said.

**There you people have it and now after I publish this on to me updating.** ____


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I am going to update this bad boy and to my surprise you guys like this one pretty good and I plan on doing something's in this. I also plan on making Naruto and Erza a team in this seeing as Erza was the first person that Naruto met and this will bring the two into their romance that will happen soon. Now as to having Naruto and the Namikaze family they are indeed going to meet once again but not for a bit seeing as that is going to happen after I reach the cannon of Fairy Tail and after the three year training trip from the Naruto cannon so you have to wait for a bit on that one. Other than that I hope you all enjoy this chapter seeing as this took forever and a day to come up with. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Time Passes By and Missions**

(Four months later)

Life was pretty good for Naruto Uzumaki as he was walking towards Fairy Tail with a small smile on his face. His spikey fire red hair reached his lower neck, his slightly tanned skin showed off his face devoid of baby fat, and finally his violet eyes shined in the sunlight. He is wearing a black long sleeved button up shirt, black long pants, black shoes, and a black leather coat. His sword was inside a dimensional space thanks to a bit of research about the simple basics for **Requip**. (A/N: Think Kazuma's appearance from Kaze no Stigma seeing as I like him)

When Naruto joined Fairy Tail he got along with most of the people save for one Laxus Dreyar seeing as the blond hair **Lightning Magic **user saw most of the members of the guild as weaklings. Naruto also ran into another Dragon Slayer named Natsu Dragneel who was raised and taught by Igneel a Flame Dragon, and from what Naruto learned spending his time with Acnologia that said dragon HATED any other dragon. Though unlike his father Naruto really enjoyed hanging out with other Dragon Slayers and their dragon fathers.

Most of the younger generation Naruto got along with and he befriended most of them, he usually enjoyed spending time with most of them. Even the sadistic Mirajane got along with the fifteen year old Dragon Slayer.

Though the person Naruto was closest to was one Erza Scarlet, it was odd Naruto only knew her from the moment she lead him to Fairy Tail. After that they became close friends and they even went on some missions together. Though most of the older members of the guild would tease the two about being in a relationship together. That would give the two a very faint blush to both of their faces and they would go on with their day.

Even though Naruto was happy to be with Fairy Tail, he was keeping his parenthood and the person who trained him in Dragon Slayer Magic a secret. Deep down Naruto knew that if they found out that the **Dragon of Apocalypse **Acnologia Fairy Tail would turn their back on him and turning Naruto into the next Acnologia going around obliterating town and killing any dragon he would come across. That was one secret he was going to take to his grave and not even if the entire guild asked him thousands of times he would never answer.

Naruto was also going to keep the location of his birth a secret as he came up with a fake backstory and claim that he was just a boy with no one that cared about him. The back story he came up with was something better. His backstory was that his parents died due to Zeref worshipers and he awoke his magic shortly thereafter. He was later found by his dragon parent and was taught magic.

The boy was really something coming up with the idea as he would smile through it all like it was nothing and it was true. Though in the back of Naruto's mind he slightly wondered what happened to his 'home' after he was given another place to go.

(Elemental Nations: Konohagakure no Sato)

Things have fallen very far for the Namikaze family as they learned THREE years after Naruto left on his one way trip to Fiore that Naruto was gone. How they found out was when Sayuri Namikaze was upset that she wasn't promoted to Chuunin so she wanted someone to take it out on and she chose Naruto to be her target. When Sayuri kicked Naruto's door down she couldn't find her brother.

Sayuri quickly got Kushina and showed her mother that Naruto wasn't around the redhead was shocked. At first they thought that Naruto was out but after waiting for Minato to get back there was no sign of Naruto Namikaze. Right away Minato had Jiraiya send out his spies to look for his son but after two months still no sign of Naruto.

When word got out that Naruto was gone the fire daimyo was enraged that someone like Minato and Kushina would do that to their own son. Soon Minato was replaced as Hokage as the daimyo saw that Minato was unfit for it now. In Minato's place was someone that the daimyo could fully trust and would do the right thing instead of repeating the same mistakes that Minato made. The Godaime Hokage was Rin Nohara, one of the remaining members of Team Minato.

Minato was shocked to see Rin seeing as many people thought that the humble girl died when Kakashi ran her through with his **Raikiri. **However that was not to be as Rin was indeed ran through and the biju escaped her body leaving her for dead. Though what nobody knew was that a traveling medic ninja with skills on par with Tsunade Senju was able to heal most of Rin's including some of her internal injuries. It took three months for Rin to finally wake up and when she did she was shocked to see that she was alive.

After that Rin roamed the Elemental Nations until the war ended were Rin ended up in the capital of Fire Country. Rin trained up her skills in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu until they reached kage level so that if she ever returned to Konohagakure no Sato she would be of some help to her former sensei. Though the daimyo wanted her to stay just in case something bad happened to him.

Something did happen to the former daimyo, he was assassinated by a rouge extremist working for the daimyo. The man hid it very well as he was waiting for the right time to kill the daimyo and when he did the deed he was caught and killed/

The man chosen to replace the dead daimyo was a former high Jounin that gave up the life as a ninja and wanted a normal life. Though he ended up working for the daimyo as he still trained in his skills and studied politics for his own reasons. This man is Zanza Sephiroth a man with shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, yellow eyes, and a powerful aura around him. He was a former ninja from Konohagakure no Sato and an old friend of Minato Namikaze.

So once that he got word about how Minato had failed he was upset that he dropped Minato without a second thought. Zanza instantly appointed Rin seeing as the two got to know one another.

Now here we are Rin sitting in the Hokage seat looking at everyone that she wanted to see for her own reasons. The first thing she did was disband the civilian council, got new elders for said council, and finally she had Danzo killed after said man tried to manipulate her with his hidden **Sharingan **but that failed.

Even with Rin Nohara as the new Godaime Hokage the village of Konohagakure no Sato had also taken a fall. They lost fifteen B-rank missions, seventeen A-rank missions, and twenty S-rank missions. Also Zanza cut off roughly fifty percent of the funding to the village so all in all the village was now a shadow of its former self.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Namikaze family are here to see you" an Anbu said.

"Thank you crow you are dismissed for now" Rin said.

When the door opened it showed Jiraiya in his normal clothing with an aura of powerful surrounding him. Flanking Jiraiya on his left was her former sensei Minato Namikaze the yellow flash of Konohagakure. On the right was Kushina Namikaze the former red death of the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Next to Kushina is their eight year old daughter named Natsumi Namikaze who looked just like her mother. Finally behind all the adult is Sayuri Namikaze the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Genin rank of Konohagakure no Sato.

The Namikaze Family was the one that got hit the worst from all that happened Naruto and for the neglect that they caused him.

Minato was replaced as Hokage right away after the failed invasion that Orochimaru the fallen Snake Sannin. Minato was poisoned thanks to said so they had to go get Tsunade of the Sannin to heal him and after some words and a fight they all returned. After getting healed and was ready for work he was shocked to see Rin in his place.

Kushina was in a state of depression after hearing about Naruto and she would spend days in Naruto's room muttering how bad of mother she was. It took the combined power of Minato, Sayuri, and Jiraiya to get her back to her former self. Though when Kushina is alone she still has fits of depression and she knew that she deserved it for what she did to her baby boy.

Sayuri however felt indifferent for what happened to Naruto as now she and her friends didn't have someone to test run their new jutsu on. The other hand Sayuri was really sad that Naruto was gone and silently hoped that she could see him again and get on her hands and knees and beg for him to forgive him. So now here she was in front of someone that took her father's job, though silently she was happy seeing as she saw more of her father more.

"What do I owe the honor of seeing you five in my office today" Rin asked?

"Well Rin-chan I was wondering if you have decided about taking Sayuri on a training trip" Jiraiya said.

"First off you pervert you'll refer me as my proper title before you say anything else, and for my second answer why should I even give you a chance to train someone when all I know you'll just leave the girl to continue your smutty books when you supposed to train someone" Rin said.

"Well Hokage-sama we think that Jiraiya-sensei might not do his research and train my daughter" Minato said.

"I highly doubt it seeing as the Akatsuki still isn't making a move and thanks to my spy they won't for three years so why should you leave the village" Rin asked?

"Well Hokage-sama it was my thought while we are on the road we might run into Naruto Namikaze and bring him back to the villager and his family" Jiraiya said.

"Do you honestly expect him to come back home after what you people did to him" Rin asked?

"No but I still want this chance to make amends with him and bring him home" Sayuri said.

"I highly doubt that would happen seeing as we don't know his skills or his skills" Rin said.

"Please Hokage-sama don't make us beg for this" Kushina asked?

"I can tell you people won't leave until I say yes to this I take it" Rin said.

"You got that right" Jiraiya said.

"I'll let you take the girl, BUT you'll be sending me monthly reports on Sayuri Namikaze's training. When she comes back from your 'training trip' and her story doesn't add up to your reports then I'll have every sing female Anbu obliterate any and all perverted notes that you take on this trip you got it" Rin explained.

"Hokage-sama you wouldn't do that to me would you" Jiraiya asked?

"In a heartbeat you smutty pervert, now get the heck out of my office all of you and I'll be expecting a report on Sayuri's training by then end of this moth you got it pervert" Rin said.

Everyone bowed and walked away from the tower thankful that Rin was able to let them do this for them seeing as they failed.

"Good luck out there you two and if you do find Naruto please bring him back" Kushina said.

"Sure thing mother I won't let you two down" Sayuri said.

"When you get back home I expect you to be much stronger than you already are" Minato said.

"You know it, I'll be ten times stronger than I am right now" Sayuri said.

(Fiore: Fairy Tail)

Naruto entered through the main doors of the guild and already a brawl was happening as everywhere Naruto looked things were getting trashed. This made Naruto smile seeing the carefree nature of the guild as people threw punches, kicks, chairs, beer mugs, and insults in every direction. Though today Naruto was making his way over to the request board as he wanted to make some extra money. When he reached it he saw Erza looking at the requests also which shocked Naruto because he caught Erza's rival Mirajane fighting and thought that the redhead would be duking it out with her.

"Hey Erza-chan, looking for a job I take it" Naruto asked?

"Why yes I am Naruto-kun, are you also going look for one" Erza asked?

"Sure am, as much fun as it is to watch the guild fight I want to get out and stretch my wings" Naruto said.

"Then why don't we take a mission together it'll be fun" Erza said.

"Sure I would like that very much" Naruto said.

"Here we go Naruto-kun I think I found just the one for us" Erza said.

"I'll bite show it to me" Naruto said.

**Dark Guild Destruction  
>Name: Elemental Archfiend<br>Known A-rank Members: Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, Barbariccia, and Rubicante  
>Location: Cipher Town<br>Reward: 10,000,000,000**

"Yeah this one sounds pretty good seeing as you found it" Naruto said.

This caused Erza to blush slightly as she turned her head so Naruto couldn't see it though Naruto caught it at the last minute before Erza turned back to face him without the blush on her face and turned on her serious face.

So after getting it stamped and Makarov having a slight panic attack seeing as Naruto and Erza could cause some destruction though not on the same scale as Natsu or some of the others caused it was still something to be frightened of. Also this caused Makarov to silently think of the upcoming S-class exams and seeing how good Naruto and Erza were coming along Makarov was silently thinking that maybe it was time for them to go to the next level in both the guild and the wizard world all together.

Erza and Naruto both walked out of the guild and made their way towards the train station so that they could get their job over and done with. When they reached the place it was dead by every stretch of the word, the people living in the town looked like their souls have been completely destroyed and street mobs began running around the place. When they finally made it to the mayor's office it had a bit more to life compared to the life of the town but still it was not good.

"I take it that you two are here to help us" the mayor asked?

"Yes sir we are, now do you mind telling us what happened" Naruto asked?

"About three months ago the dark guild Elemental Archfiend appeared and took over and seeing as we have no form of defending ourselves we fell within one hour. They then started to take all our goods, women, and money for their own selfish desires. Then the street mobs rose up wanting to join the Elemental Archfiend so that they can rule in other places than just this simple little town" the mayor said.

"Do you know who the strongest one of them is" Erza asked?

"Yes his name is Rubicante a **Fire Magic **user and he is incredibly strong as he can take on the other three without much trouble. Though they rarely fight so I urge you both to be careful out there children" the mayor said.

"Do you know the location of the Elemental Archfiend" Naruto asked?

"Yes they are located in the northeast section of my fair city" the mayor said.

With a nod both Fairy Tail wizards take off moving very fast as they ran through the city taking out street mob after street mob as they continued to get closer to their target. Said target was looked like the massive Hyuga Clan compound in Naruto thoughts seeing as he was usually forced to go with to those stupid birthday parties.

Naruto quickly **Requipped **his sword and strapped it on his waist, followed by slashing the entrance open with two easy strokes of his sword. As the two ran through taking down man after man until they reached the main room were all four of the strongest members showed their faces. Though if you looked hard enough Rubicante had a small glimmer of respect for the two children.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of having two wizards come and invade our humble home" Rubicante asked?

"Rubicante you and your three friends are going down and we'll make sure of it" Erza said.

"Really two teenagers are going to take on four adults I would love to see that" Cagnazzo said.

"Why don't we find out right now" Naruto said.

(Naruto and Erza vs. Four Archfiends)

_*Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Intrepid* _

Naruto was the first one to run forward and send a kick right into the right cheek of Scarmiglione and then punched him in the stomach sending him away. The other four Archfiend looked on with a small amount of shock before smiling like crazy people as Rubicante went after Naruto leaving Cagnazzo and Barbariccia to go against Erza.

(With Naruto)

Naruto now had his broadsword unsheathed as he was channeling his magic through it to slash through both the **Earth Magic **from Scarmiglione and the **Fire Magic **from Rubicante. Naruto then jumped to the side and ran forward as it seemed like wind was swirling around Naruto's blade.

Eat this you bastards, **Kaze no Kizu**" Naruto said.

A massive amount of yellow magic flew forward at high speeds at the two, though it seemed like Scarmiglione was going to spoil it by using his **Earth Magic: Great Mud Wall**. Like the name said a massive wall came up blocking Naruto's attack though just barely as Naruto's attack vanished the wall burst into nothing.

**Fire Magic: Great Flaming Tornado**

A spinning burst of **Fire Magic **went spiraling towards Naruto as said teenager jumped out of the way. Naruto then bolted forward and slashed at Rubicante while kicking Scarmiglione in the chest sending him away again. Naruto managed to get in a few strikes before he was blasted away by a giant fist made out of rock.

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roar**

From Naruto's mouth came massive amounts of **Darkness Magic **came flying out of Naruto's mouth and rammed into Scarmiglione sending said man into the wall knocking him out. Naruto then landed on the ground landing on his back. This made Naruto grunt slightly before doing a back flip and getting himself on his feet once again.

"I must say that was quiet something to make Scarmiglione out of this fight by just doing a few attacks. Though that fool is the weakest among the four of us, while I am the strongest of the four and the man who is going to end your life" Rubicante said.

"We'll see about that" Naruto said.

"Yes we shall" Rubicante said.

**Fire Magic: Great Massive Dragon Flame**

**Apocalypse Dragon's Roar**

**BOOM!**

_*Song End*_

(With Erza)

_*Dragon Ball Z: Super Buu theme*_

Erza was in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor **as she was flying in the air while fighting Barbariccia at high speeds. Barbariccia was using her **Wind Magic: Wind Sword **to keep Erza busy while Cagnazzo was getting up after Erza blew him away after said man got hit by a massive shockwave when Erza and Barbariccia started their little duel.

**Water Magic: Great Water Tsunami **

A massive amount of water went flying at Erza making said redhead land on the ground and jump at Cagnazzo and started to slash him, landing a few blows and then flew back up to the air dodging a massive **Wind Magic: Great Massive Shockwave** from Barbariccia.

Erza then went into her **Black Wing Armor **and flew into the air and glared at Cagnazzo and flew at the dark mage at full speed.

**Moon Flash**

Cagnazzo fell to the ground bleeding with a cross shaped scar on his chest. Barbariccia smiled and then raised her hand up as a small tornado and blew it at Erza making it grow in size and becoming razor sharp and Erza dodged it very fast and gave the **Wind Magic **user a fierce elbow to her jaw sending her into a wall before Erza rammed her two feet into her stomach making Barbariccia into the other room.

"I've had it with you and you're flying around like a mouse so now I am going to kill you" Barbariccia said.

The two women flew at one another and slashed at one another before landing and after a minute Barbariccia fell to the ground bleeding and scowling at Erza. It was impossible that someone so young defeated her one of the most powerful women in all of Fiore in her mind.

**BOOM!**

Erza looked to the right through the hole in the wall and saw a massive explosion followed by seeing Naruto and Rubicante flying backwards. Erza flew through the wall and landed on the ground as she saw Naruto stand and formed a spiraling ball in his hand while Rubicante struggled to his feet as fire danced in his hand.

_*Song end*_

"Alright time to end this, one final attack what do you think" Naruto asked?

"Sure this will be our final attack" Rubicante said.

_*Gundam Wing: Just Communication Instrumental Version*_

Naruto and Rubicante ran at one another at their full speed and met in the middle and thrust their hands forwards.

**RASENGAN!**

**FIRE FIST!**

Naruto won the battle by pouring a bit more magic and slammed his **Rasengan **Rubicante's gut sending him away. Naruto smiled and walked up to Erza who was now back into her normal clothing and gave her high five for a job well done.

_*Song end*_

(Naruto and Erza vs. Four Archfiends end)

Naruto and Erza dragged all four back to the town were the Rune Knights appeared and thanked the two of them and allowed the two to leave.

**Finally done with this and onto the next.**


End file.
